


Need a Hand?

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Casual Dismemberment, Other, frankenstein!gavin, mad scientist!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Spooky scary au! Gavin’s arm just sorta… falls off.</p>
<p>There was a yell and one British Frankenstein comes running into the lab, his hand in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Spooky scary au created by padalickingood on tumblr! THANK YOU, I LOVE THIS SO MUCH!! And sorry for the small break- faced a little block but I’m getting over it c:

There was yell, and one British Frankenstein comes running into the lab, his hand in hand.

“ _RYAN!_ ” The Brit yells, his attached hand waving his un-attached one around mindlessly. “My arm fell off again!”

This happened far too often, Ryan sighed softly, setting down his iPad and looking over to the door of his lab. Gavin was standing there- with one green eye and one red one, with green skin on one side of his face, and his unattached arm was green too. The scientist rolled his eyes, letting his iPad sit there as he made his way to the box he kept on one of the many tables that contained the proper thread and needles for stitching Gavin back together.

“Hop up on the table,” the blond scientist gestured to the table that the box was on. It was cleared, for the purpose of stitching things back up… since Gavin’s shenanigans always got him a limb that needed to be sewed back on- or a stitch that came loose.

Gavin flopped on top of the table, his legs dangling off the edge and his arm, which was only dismembered from the elbow down, was resting in his lap now. Ryan took it and rested it next to the Brit.

“What happened now?” He asked, opening the metal box’s lid to reveal the proper materials to do the mini-surgery.

“Jack ‘n Michael were knobs! There was a frog in Jack’s beard and Michael took it and threw it at me! I fell off my chair and the stitches came loose! _Aaand_ Geoff took it and started to run off!” Gavin whined, clearly the adventure of getting his arm back was tiring, he was panting and his chest was moving as he took deep breaths. He didn’t need to- he wasn’t exactly alive… but he breathed anyway just because he could.

“No matter how often I tell you to calm down… You _always_ mess around…” Ryan threaded the needle with thicker thread- thicker than the thread hospitals used. That thread was only temporary, and used on non-supernatural folk. The thread that went into Gavin’s body was filled with magic. Healing to help seal the skin a little bit… but it was hard since Gavin had two different skin types.

“I was working! I swear!” Gavin’s voice echoed a little bit around the spacious lab. “Michael just threw a frog at me!”

“Sure,” Ryan deadpanned, picking up Gavin’s arm and holding it in place as he started the slightly tedious task of sewing it back on. The Brit wouldn’t stay still; even though he barely felt the pinpricks of the needle, he squirmed around like it hurt.

“Hold still! I’m going to mess up if you keep fuckin’ moving!” Ryan scolded, pausing to pull the thread tight and look up at his wild patchwork creation. Gavin was only still until Ryan continued. The scientist only groaned and kept going on, with a faster pace so he could get back to his work- and let Gavin go off with his friends.

“Are you coming out tonight for bevs?” Gavin asked, like conversation would help. Ryan tilted his head a little bit, pulling it tight once more before starting to finish it off.

“I might, depends on if the blood tests finally come out,” Ryan’s most recent project was about the mystery forest people that lurked in the forests and somehow could turn into trees. He’d taken some blood samples from a nice little girl to see what exactly happened between transformations.

“Come on Rye-bread!” Gavin started to beg. “You haven’t been out in _ages!_ ”

That was exaggeration, Ryan knew it. He’d gone out to the weekly bev night 3 weeks ago, that wasn’t _ages_.

“I _might_ ,” Ryan grabbed surgical scissors to cut off the extra thread. Gavin’s arm was finally attached again- hopefully this time it would _last_ longer than a week. “I’ll check the testing so far, and if there’s some time left I’ll come.”

“Yay!” Gavin practically leaped off the table, moving and testing his fingers to see if everything was okay. It was all good- his fingers worked, he could move his elbow, nothing was spurting out of the stitches… He was all good. “I’ll go tell Geoff!”

With that- the British patchwork boy ran off, out of the lab and the door shut loudly. Ryan only groaned not even bothering to yell at him that there was a chance he wouldn’t; he knew that the rest results were due any minute now. But it didn’t matter, if the results had come in anyway the gang would’ve stormed the lab and they would pull him out of his chair and lab coat, forcing him out into a popular bar for the night.

He’d be out for the count for the weekend; the gang would keep him away from his work. But it didn’t matter- he’d get to those results one day… Maybe if Gavin didn’t lose a body part every other day he’d get some work done…


End file.
